comportamentoanimalfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Como editar o wiki
Um Wiki é um site colaborativo que permite a qualquer pessoa editar seu conteúdo de maneira rápida e fácil. Criação de conta Criar uma conta no Wikia e logar não são necessários para editar páginas, mas são desejáveis pois facilitam a comunicação entre os usuários. Para criar uma conta clique em "Criar uma conta" no canto superior direito da página e preencha um usuário, senha e e-mail. Também é possível logar via Facebook. Apenas usuários com conta podem uploadar arquivos (como imagens e vídeos) para o Wiki. Eles também tem a edição facilitada. Edição A edição do Wiki é bem simples e intuitiva, no topo de toda página há o botão azul escrito "Editar", basta clicar nele e se abrirá uma área de texto com o texto da página, como num processador de texto. Edite o que quiser, insira um breve sumário das suas alterações no campo "Sumário", clique em "Antevisão" para ver como ficará a página (verifique se a formatação ficou adequada, se há erros de ortografia) e clique em "Gravar página". Se quiser usar os comandos de formatação e marcação do sistema wikia, é só clicar na aba "Fonte", lá há ícones no topo da caixa de texto com as funções de formatação mais comuns, incluindo também botões para a inserção de fórmulas, imagens e videos. Os administradores do Wiki podem proteger algumas páginas contra edição, neste caso elas não estarão editáveis a outros usuários. Apenas os administradores podem excluir páginas. Links Para criar um link para uma página interna do Wiki, basta selecionar a palavra a ser linkada e clicar no botão com ícone de elo, aparecerá uma pequena janela onde você poderá colocar o endereço a ser linkado. No modo de código-fonte, para linkar basta colocar colchetes duplos em volta da expressão a ser linkada, assim: exemplo. Se quiser linkar para uma página com outro nome, use exemplo. Os links ficarão vermelhos se a página ainda não existir e azuis quando existirem, note que o sistema diferencia entre maiúsculas e minúsculas. Para criar links para outros sites, use: título do link. Citações bibliográficas Para colocar citações bibliográficas, insira as tags Conteúdo da citação no local onde deseja inserir a marcação da referência. Ela aparecerá no final do artigo, na seção Referências , no lugar da tag . Se esta seção ainda não existir, crie-a escrevendo o código a seguir no fim da página: Referências Prefira usar formatos comuns de citação, para livros use: :Kurosawa, J., & Armistead, Q. (1972). Hairball: An intensive peek behind the surface of an enigma. Hamilton, Ontario, Canada: McMaster University Press. Para artigos em sites use: :McDonald, C., & Chenoweth, L. (2009). Leadership: A crucial ingredient in unstable times. Social Work & Society, 7. eetirado de http://www.socwork.net/2009/1/articles/mcdonaldchenoweth Nova página Para criar uma nova página no Wiki basta clicar no ícone "Adicionar página", no alto, a lado do número de páginas do Wiki, ou clicar num link em vermelho, que indica que aquele link ainda não existe. Será solicitado o nome da página. Para que ela seja acessível a partir de outras páginas é necessário criar um link para ela em alguma página já existente. Discussão Todas as páginas tem uma página de discussão associada, onde os usuários podem discutir se a página deve ser alterada e de que maneira. Basta clicar no link "Discussão" no topo da página e editar a página de discussão, escreva uma mensagem lá e assine com ~~~~. O editor do wiki substituirá os quatro tils pelo seu nome de usuário e o horário da edição. Mais informações * Ajuda do Wikia: Conteúdo * Ajuda do Wikia: Começar * Ajuda do Wikia: Após o básico * Fórum geral do Wikia em português * Página da Wikipedia ensinando a utilizar fórmulas matemáticas no Wiki (em inglês) Categoria:Wiki